


That One Email

by HeyItsGem



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Oh look at that i suck at summaries too, Wow I suck at titles, YouTube, internet support group, much fluff, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsGem/pseuds/HeyItsGem
Summary: In which an interesting (not as in making candles interesting) email comes to Dan's Internet Support Group.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, I'm sorry.
> 
> Also I wrote this maybe 2 years ago? Idk I just got an ao3 account so yeah.. Thought I'd put it here as well. I wrote it right after internet support group 4 I think. 
> 
> Not Beta'd.

"How about checking up on the internet support group?" Phil suggested Dan, who'd been trying to think of a decent video idea for the last couple of hours.

"Why did I not think of that?" Dan said, followed by a face palm. "Thanks Phil!" he called out as he went out of the lounge to start filming his video.

Dan heard Phil chuckle and call out "You're welcome!" Dan thought that Phil's voice sounded oddly nervous but he didn't pay attention to it.

\----------o----------

Dan had filmed advice for 4 people, and downed half his bottle of wine, when he came across an email that was anonymous. His fans usually sent in their age, city and name no problem, he asked them to so they obliged. An anonymous email wasn't the norm.

Dan contemplated whether to answer it not, and then decided to read it anyway. It wasn't like the name of the person actually mattered, and he could always edit it out later if it turned out to be a creep or something.

\-----/28/London

Hi Dan,

I'm in love with my best friend. I know I shouldn't be and this will probably mess up our friendship but I can't help it, I've been in love with him ever since we met. We live together so we do a lot of stuff together. So a lot is at stake if I do tell him how I feel and he doesn't return my feelings. And another thing is that I don't know if he's into guys or not. I love him so much but it would kill me to lose him as a friend. What should I do?

Dan froze while reading it and instinctively looked over at Phil's room when he unfroze. He shook his head as if that would knock some sense into him when he realized where he was looking at. He turned back to face the camera.

"Umm... That's a though one but I do think that you should tell him. I'm not saying that you have nothing to lose because clearly that's not true. Does he know that you like guys? If he doesn't know then you might want to start by telling him that. But then again telling him that you love him will also be you coming out to him so while he will get a double shock, it'll probably be easier for you to get it out of the way at once. So... I'm sorry I'm so not helping right now. Tell him whatever you're ready to say whenever you're ready, but tell him. You'll never know what might be if you don't take a chance. And I think that if your friendship is really strong, even if he doesn't like you back you guys will figure it out together. So all in all yes you have a lot you can possibly lose, but you have a lot you can gain as well. I think it's worth taking a shot." Dan finished.

He couldn't believe he'd just given an advice which he hadn't been able to take for the last 6 years. Yes, he was in love with Phil. No, he'd never even thought of telling him. Yes, he'd catch himself staring at Phil a lot. Yes, he felt his cheeks burn whenever Phil complemented him or accidentally said something mildly sexual. No, he wasn't going to do anything about it. He couldn't risk this friendship.

\----------o----------

After the video was properly edited and uploaded Dan was sat at his desk, looking through the comments on his new video, when one comment in particular caught his eye:

Doesn't that one email look like it's from Phil? 28 year old guy, living in London with his best friend? If he was just anyone, why would he bother going anonymous? He probably didn't include his name because he didn't want to be any more obvious to Dan. Though they are both oblivious af so even if he did include his name Dan would probably be thinking "Oh there's no way that's Phil. I'm sure there is a bunch of 28 year old Phil's living with their best friends in London." Well, I know it probably isn't from him but doesn't it seem likely? Anyway whether it really is from Phil or not, I'm still fangirling over this.

Dan froze in shock upon reading the comment. Was it possible? Could it be that Phil felt the same way about Dan? He didn't want to get his hopes up but even the mere thought of the possibility was enough to make Dan's heart flutter and for a silly smile to form on his face.

He unconsciously hit the like button for the comment, still wearing the same silly smile. Two seconds later he realized what he'd done but let it go as it wouldn't make much of a difference now if he unliked it.

What he didn't realize was that Phil was standing behind him in the whole process of him reading and liking the comment. He'd heard Dan's slight gasp when he read the first sentence, he'd noticed the blush that slowly crept on Dan's cheeks as he kept reading and he'd noticed the adorably goofy smile that formed on Dan's face after he finished reading. 

"Fangirls are scary, aren't they?" Phil said from behind Dan, making him jump in his place when Dan heard his voice.

"Jesus, Phil, you scared me!" Dan said clutching his chest with one hand and slamming his laptop shut with the other. He turned in his seat to face Phil who was looking at him with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry." Phil said, shrugging.

"Anyway, yes, fangirls are scary and they're crazy and I have no idea how they come up with most of the things they come up with. They have a very active imagination to say the very least." Dan said, trying to hide how nervous he was.

Phil's sheepish smile turned into a smaller one, a sad one, almost as he said "Sometimes, they're oddly accurate though." in a soft voice.

"Yeah sometimes they are." Dan said.

It was silent between them for a while and it wasn't one of their usual comfortable silences either. Dan's eyes were fixed on the floor as he realized there was absolutely no way he could take his own advice. He and Phil already had a bunch of awkward moments as it was, they so didn't need more of them. And if he were to tell Phil that he wanted to be more than friends there would surely be so many more awkward moments.

"Dan?" Phil called for him, forcing Dan to look back up at him.

"Yeah, Phil?"

"This is one of those times."

At first, Dan didn't understand what he was trying to say. But then he remembered what Phil had said last.

"Sometimes they are accurate though."

And now, "This is one of those times."

Did this mean that Phil actually liked him back?

No, no, Phil wouldn't like him. There was no way. He must've heard him wrong.

"What?" Dan said.

"That girl was right. It was me who wrote that email. I'm in love with you Dan."

"Phil..." Dan started with wide eyes.

"No don't, don't say it. I know my feelings are probably only one sided. I just had to tell you and I'm taking your advice and taking a chance for the one thing I can gain. And I know it's a very small possibility that you like me back and you can choose to ignore this it's not that important I mean it is but not as much-"

"Phil you're an utter idiot." Dan said, getting up from his seat.

"What?"

"You're an idiot." Dan repeated with a huge grin and a soft chuckle, admiration clear in his chocolate brown eyes even when supposedly insulting Phil.

And then he kissed Phil. Dan couldn't believe it, Phil couldn't believe it, but it was happening.

Phil was too shocked to even register what was happening at first, his blue eyes were open wide against Dan's closed ones, his hands were stiff at his sides and his lips were unmoving. But when it hit him that Dan was actually kissing him, his eyes fluttered close, his hands wrapped themselves around Dan's neck, and his lips started to move in sync with Dan's.

All too soon, Dan detached his lips from Phil's and took a deep breath before opening his eyes to meet Phil's eyes that were just opening. Phil's eyes when they opened looked almost love struck, but soon confusion replaced the love struck look. Phil's cheeks were flushed and his lips were slightly swollen and Dan thought he looked unbelievably adorable.

Dan chuckled softly and beamed at Phil before saying "I love you too, you dork." Then he went in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> At least it's cute? Maybe? No? Okay.


End file.
